The Chosen Aurora
by sakura-rei
Summary: Cagalli menemukan dirinya di tengah hutan dikelilingi oleh mahluk yang dapat menghilang dan penunggang kuda yang menggunakan bahasa aneh. Rewrite my first story but in indonesian
1. Chapter 1

Howdy! Ada yg masih ingat denganku? :) uda 1 tahun hiatus dari fanfiction dan berencana untuk kembali aktif.

Ramalanku dua semester ini tidak bisa mengerjakan hal lain selain tugas terbukti benar. Tapi dua semester neraka sudah berlalu :D

Ada yang familiar dengan The Second Me yang kupublish dengan bahasa inggris beberapa tahun lalu? Cerita ini terputus di tengah-tengah dan aku berencana untuk menulis ulang cerita ini dengan bahasa indonesia. Setelah otak dipakai full selama 1 tahun, aku tidak berencana menambah beban ke otakku dengan menulis cerita bahasa inggris. Mungkin nanti... :)

Untuk yang bersedia membaca cerita ini, ada beberapa bahasa aneh yang digunakan. Mohon arti kata-kata tersebut tidak usah digubris. Itu hanya kata-kata yang kubuat sebagai bumbu cerita ini. Di dalam bahasa inggris, aku menulisnya dengan "zzzzz" tapi aku memutuskan untuk tidak menggunakannya.

Aku juga masih tetap berencana untuk memakai istilah bahasa inggris seperti Mr, Princess, Prince, Commander, dkk. Aku masih menganggap aneh jika diubah dengan bahasa indonesia, tuan, pangeran, putri, hmmmm...

Arti dari bahasa asing yang digunakan disini ada di paling bawah :D

Selamat membaca ;)

Disclaimer : Do not own Gundam Seed and characters. I just stole their characters and appearance

* * *

Chapter 1

Beginning

_Criiipp… Criipp.._

"_Hmmm.. suara burung?_

_Criiipp… Criipp.._

Aku membalikkan badan dan mencoba untuk membuka mataku yang masih ingin menutup. Hari ini hari minggu, aku masih ingat dan aku tidak mampunyai alasan untuk bangun pagi. Tapi… Suara burung? Sejak kapan ada burung di kamarku.

Aku mencoba untuk duduk dan mengusap mataku agar bisa melihat lebih jelas. Pohon besar, rerumputan, kupu-kupu, dan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah dedaunan.

_Criiipp… Criipp.._

Seekor burung putih tiba-tiba berada di depan wajahku. Desiran angin sejuk dari kepakkan sayapnya membuatku tersadar bahwa mahluk hidup di depanku ini adalah nyata. Aku memiringkan kepalaku ke kiri, burung itu ikut memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. Aku memiringkan kepalaku kearah sebaliknya, dia juga mengikutiku. Namun ketika aku mencoba untuk menyentuhnya dengan tangan kananku, dengan cepat burung itu terbang ke belakang dan pergi menjauh.

Dan saat itulah aku benar-benar menyadari keadaan sekitarku. Aku berdiri dan memandang sekelilingku. Pohon, pohon, pohon, rumput, bunga, rumput, pohon lagi.

_Ini di… hutan?_

Refleks, aku langsung mencubit tanganku. Jika ini mimpi maka aku harus segera bangun karena mimpi ini terasa sangat… nyata.

"Ouch…"

_Ini bercanda kan?_

Aku memukul kaki kananku, masih terasa sakit. Aku mulai merasakan gelombang panik. Aku kembali memukul kaki kiriku,tangan, pipi, dan apapun yang bisa kupukul hanya untuk memastikan bahwa sakit yang kurasakan inipun hanyalah mimpi.

_Criiipp… Criipp.. _

Burung putih itu kembali. Ia berputar-putar di depanku lalu kembali berhenti di depan wajahku. Kemudian ia kembali terbang.

"Tunggu!" aku mengejar burung itu. Ia terbang rendah dan seperti mengarah ke suatu tempat. Aku boleh berasumsi bahwa burung itu ingin menunjukkan jalan bukan. Aku sudah berada di hutan, sendirian, dan sepertinya berjalan mengikuti burung bukanlah suatu hal yang aneh lagi.

Burung itu terus terbang dan sepertinya menuju arah barat. Aku bisa mengatakan hal demikian karena aku berlari membelakangi matahari. Kondisi sekitarku juga perlahan berubah. Jika tadi aku hanya melihat pohon dan rumput, sekarang aku bisa melihat lebih banyak variasi tumbuhan dan serangga. Pohon yang tumbuh pun tidak sebesar dan serindang tadi. Aku hanya berharap aku bisa menemukan seseorang yang bisa aku tanyai.

_Poopp!_

Langkahku terhenti. Burung penunjuk jalanku tiba-tiba hilang, lenyap dari pandanganku. Aku kembali panik. Aku sendirian di tengah hutan dan aku sangat yakin ini bukan hutan ORB. Tepatnya karena aku tahu tidak ada hutan di ORB.

_ Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?_

Dari kejauhan aku mendengar suara derapan kaki kuda. Suaranya makin lama makin mengarah ke tempatku berdiri. Masih dilanda rasa panik, aku langsung berlari, bersembunyi di pohon besar terdekat. Suara derapan kuda mendekat dan samar-samar aku melihat dua ekor kuda berwarna coklat. Penunggangnya menggunakan baju yang aneh. Dilihat dari warnanya, baju yang mereka pakai pastilah terbuat dari logam silver yang sangat keras dan kokoh. Penunggang berambut pirang memiliki kain seperti jubah dibelakangnya sedangkan penunggang berambut silver tidak mempunyai aksesoris apapun dibelakangnya.

Mereka berhenti tepat di depan pohon tempatku bersembunyi. Aku menutup mulutku berjaga-jaga agar aku tidak mengeluarkan suara dan perlahan merendahkan badanku agar sejajar dengan tinggi rerumputan disekelilingku. Mereka tetap tidak bergerak. Sedikit demi sedikit aku mencoba untuk mengintip dari balik pohon. Mereka masih berada di atas kuda, saling berhadapan. Penunggang berambut pirang tampak tertawa senang sedangkan penunggang satu lagi tampak kesal.

Mereka saling berbicara satu sama lain tapi aku tidak dapat menangkap apa yang mereka katakan. Aku melihat penunggang berambut silver menunjuk kearah langit sambil berteriak. Aku segera kembali ke posisiku semula, takut jika pria berambut silver itu melihatku.

_Poopp!_

Sesosok mahluk berkaki empat dan berbulu gelap tiba-tiba berada di depanku. Mataku membelak. Aku sangat terkejut sampai tidak dapat bersuara. Matanya berwarna merah menatapku garang dan ia memperlihatkan giginya yang tajam. Aku berteriak ketika mahluk ini mencoba menerkamku.

"Ker!"

_Poopp!_

Mahluk itu lenyap. Meskipun mahluk itu telah hilang tapi perasaan takutku masih berbekas. Nafasku menjadi lebih cepat dan keringat dingin mengalir di keningku. Aku yakin aku sudah mati jika mahluk itu tidak hilang. Aku melihat dua pasang kaki di dekatku. Aku mendongak ke atas dan dua penunggang kuda tadi sudah ada di depanku. Mereka menatapku dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat kumengerti.

"Ailous geno kalos?" Penunggang berambut pirang berkata.

Aku mengerjap mataku. Apa yang dia katakan?

"Teno me ailous geno kalos!" penunggang berambut silver menyambung, suaranya meninggi.

"Maaf aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian katakan," jawabku dengan suara pelan.

"Jen tarme geno nanos ou," penunggang berambut pirang berkata kepada temannya. Entah mengapa bahasa yang mereka katakan mengingatkanku pada pelajaran biologi.

Penunggang berambut silver menunjukku, "Tou lous karmen geno san!"

Penunggang berambut pirang tertawa, "Nereus!"

_Poopp!_

Seekor anjing berwarna silver muncul. Tidak seperti mahluk berbulu tadi, anjing ini terlihat jinak. Ia berjalan mengitari penunggang berambut coklat. Sepertinya penunggang itu majikannya. Setelah beberapa kali melihat beberapa hewan yang muncul dan hilang dengan cepat, aku sudah tidak asing dengan kedatangan anjing ini. Mungkin sebentar lagi mahluk berbulu itu muncul kembali.

_Poopp!_

Dan benar, mahluk berbulu itu muncul di depanku. Namun auranya berbeda dari yang tadi. Jika tadi ia memiliki aura pembunuh, sekarang mahluk ini menjadi lebih tenang. Dengan keadaan yang seperti ini, aku bisa melihat lebih jelas. Mahluk berbulu ini adalah serigala, serigala berbulu hitam. Dengan langkah cepat ia berdiri di samping penunggang berambut silver yang masih memasang wajah kesal. Majikan dan hewan peliharaan yang cocok.

Karena mereka tampak tidak berbahaya, perlahan aku berdiri dari tempatku. Mungkin aku bisa bertanya kepada mereka.

"Apa kalian mengerti bahasaku?" tanyaku. Kedua penunggang itu mengernyitkan kedua alis mereka, "English?"

"Gen polus rhis!" penunggang berambut silver berteriak. Aku mundur selangkah dari tempatku. Orang ini tidak bisa diajak bicara.

"Calme, Yzak" penunggang berambut pirang membalas, "Lous geno hel"

"Herdes toe me gueldes portos, Dearka! Geno klions psoa ren torsoe. Joe loes geno zoes khron,"

"Me toe, Yzak" penunggang berambut coklat itu beralih kepadaku. Tangannya bergerak menyibak jubah di belakangnya. Mataku membesar melihat sebuah pedang yang tersembunyi di baliknya.

Aku mengambil beberapa langkah mundur. Dia mengambil pedangnya dan mengarahkannya kepadaku. Heiii dia tidak bermaksud membunuhku kan?

"Perdo me, aurora," dia berkata sambil menghunuskan pedangnya ke arahku.

Sebelum ia bisa menusukku, aku mengambil langkah seribu. Aku berlari kearah berlawanan dan mereka berteriak mengejarku.

_Ini pasti mimpi. Ini pasti mimpi!_

"Aurora!" aku mendengar mereka berteriak. Mereka semakin dekat. Bagaimana mereka bisa berlari dengan baju seberat itu, "Aurora!" terdengar teriakan lagi.

"Aku bukan aurora!" aku balas berteriak sambil terus berlari. Aku menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat posisi kedua penunggang itu dan tanpa sadar aku menabrak sesuatu yang keras. Aku langsung terjatuh sambil mengusap dahiku yang sakit.

"Aduhhhh…"

"Aurora," terdengar suara dari depanku, "Perdo me…"

Aku merasakan sentuhan dingin di dahiku kemudian mataku terasa sangat berat dan tubuhku lemas. Sebelum kehilangan kesadaran, samar-samar aku melihat figur seorang lelaki berambut biru di depanku. Lalu semuanya gelap…

* * *

(1) Ker! (Nama serigala Yzak)

(2) Kenapa kau ada disini?

(3) Jawab aku, kenapa kau ada disini!

(4) Dia tidak boleh ada disini

(5) Kau berasal dari sini! Bicara dengan bahasa sini!

(6) Nereus! (Nama anjing Dearka)

(7) Dia menggelikan!

(8) Tenang, Yzak

(9) Kau menakutinya

(10) Jangan mengatakan apa yang harus aku lakukan, Dearka! Kekuatannya masih baru dan belum terkunci. Ia bisa berbahaya jika dibiarkan terus

(11) Aku mengerti,yzak

(12) Maafkan aku, putri

(13) Aurora = putri

(14) Maafkan aku...

Jika kalian merasa kesusahan untuk membaca terjemahannya, aku bisa memindahkan artinya di sebelah bahasa aneh yang kupakai.

terima kasih, tolong direview ya :)


	2. Chapter 2 : The Real World

Another howdy! :)

terima kasih untuk kalian yang masih mau mereview baik The Chosen Aurora maupun Never Look Back :). I really appreciate it.

* * *

Chapter 2

The Real World

Suara hentakan kaki membuat Cagalli mengerang. Ia melipat kedua kakinya yang dingin akibat hampir semalaman menyentuh lantai keramik tanpa dilapisi apapun. Ia tidur dengan nyaman di atas kasur semalam dan terbangun di lantai sebelah tempat tidur, tanpa bantal dan tanpa selimut.

_Badanku pasti sakit semua hari ini_

Mengembalikkan posisi tubuhnya ke posisi normal, Cagalli membuka mata. Kali ini ia berada di kamar asrama nya, tanpa burung tanpa pohon dan tanpa prajurit aneh. Meskipun begitu, ia masih teringat dengan jelas semua yang dimimpikannya semalam. Menghela nafas, Cagalli beranjak dari lantai.

Ia berjalan ke arah jendela sambil mengerakkan bagian tubuhnya yang pegal. Matahari telah terbit. Melihat posisi matahari, Cagalli menebak waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Masih terlalu pagi untuk seorang mahasiswa untuk bangun dan melakukan aktivitasnya.

Suara hentakan kaki terdengar lagi. Cagalli mengalihkan pandangannya kearah dinding atas kamarnya, pemisah antara lantai satu dan lantai dua asrama. Ia tahu siapa penghuni kamar atas yang selalu heboh setiap pagi. Meer Campbell, primadona dari jurusan ekonomi. Cantik, tinggi, putih, pintar, dan sexy, itu pujian dari sebagian besar mahasiswa laki-laki disini. Untuk mendapatkan semua itu, Meer harus bangun pagi dan menyiapkan peralatan make up, hair treatment, dan apapun yang harus dilakukannya untuk menjaga penampilan. Cagalli mengetahui hal itu dari temannya yang secara kebetulan pernah memasuki kamarnya, Stellar. Stellar mengatakan peralatan yang dimiliki Meer melebih salon tingkat dunia. Sering ada suara botol, tabung, dan benda-benda kecil jatuh dan terdengar hingga bawah kemudian Meer akan berlari dan menimbulkan hentakan kaki lagi. Berkat Meer, Cagalli selalu bangun pagi.

Cagalli membuka lemari bajunya, mengambil satu baju yang ada di tumpukan paling atas dan celana training yang tergantung di balik pintu lemari. Kebiasaannya bangun pagi dimanfaatkan Cagalli untuk berjogging setiap pagi di daerah kampusnya yang rindang. Universitas yang Cagalli masuki adalah universitas ternama. Universitas ini terkenal tidak hanya mengasah _hard skill _mahasiswanya tetapi juga _soft skill_. Ada banyak aktivitas klub yang dapat diambil oleh para mahasiswa, dimulai dari klub debat, klub bisnis, klub olahraga, klub musik, klub kesenian, hingga klub memasak. Dari sekian banyak klub yang ada, Cagalli memilih klub panah.

Sambil bersiul kecil, Cagalli memulai jogging. Sinar matahari yang baru terbit belum cukup untuk menghangatkan udara pagi yang dingin. Embun masih dapat terlihat disekitar dedaunan dan kabut tipis masih menyelimuti pagi. Cagalli berbelok, tidak mengikuti rute jogging yang biasa dilakukan tiap pagi. Jalan ini jarang dilalui Cagalli karena pepohonannya yang besar dan rindang. Di pagi hari, musuh terbesarmu adalah berjalan di bawah pohon. Namun untuk kali ini, Cagalli membutuhkan tempat baru untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

"_Ini semua karena mimpi semalam," _Cagalli menggerutu dalam hati.

Perasaannya menjadi tidak menentu sekarang. Bukan hanya mimpi kemarin terasa sangat nyata, tapi ia merasa familiar dengan semuanya. Dengan udaranya, dengan mahluknya, dengan bahasanya, dan cara berpakaian kedua prajurit itu. Bahkan ia masih merasakan sedikit sakit di kaki dan dahi akibat bertabrakan dengan seseorang, prajurit yang lain.

Langkah Cagalli terhenti. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kesebelah kiri jalan setapak dan sedikit memiringkan kepala, memfokuskan bayangan yang terlihat di antara pepohonan. Sejak berbelok, Cagalli sudah merasakan keberadaan orang lain yang mengikutinya. Lebih mengesalkan lagi, orang ini memilih bersembunyi diantara pepohonan.

"Siapa disana?" Cagalli bertanya, suaranya sedikit keras agar pemilik bayangan mendengar. Karena tidak ada jawaban, Cagalli meraih batang kayu yang tergeletak di tanah. Perlahan, ia melangkahkan kaki mendekati bayangan, tangan kanannya memegang batang kayu, bersiap memukul.

Setelah semakin mendekat, Cagalli melebarkan langkahnya ke samping. Berharap ia dapat melihat wajah orang itu tanpa harus berada di jarak dekat. Belum beberapa langkah Cagalli melangkah, orang itu tiba-tiba melompat kearah Cagalli, wajahnya tertutup daun dari dua batang tanaman yang memekik dan secara spontan langsung memukul orang itu dengan batang kayu.

"Freaakk!" pekik Cagalli sambil trus memukul.

Orang itu melepaskan batang tumbuhan yang dipegangnya dan berusaha menahan tangan Cagalli yang terus memukul.

"Ca—Cagalli! Stopp ini aku, Shinn! Cagalli!"

Mendengar suara yang familiar, Cagalli berhenti memukul. Tapi ia ingin kembali memukul setelah memastikan orang didepannya, "Shinn! Kau gila! Kau mengagetkanku!"

Laki-laki bernama Shinn itu malah cengegesan, sinar matanya menyiratkan sifat jahil yang luar biasa, "Dari mana kau dapat tenaga sebesar itu di pagi hari, Cagalli. Sakit sekali," ujarnya sambil mengusap tangannya yang sedikit merah.

"Rasakan," balas Cagalli. Ia melemparkan batang kayu yang dipegangnya, ia sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi, "sedang apa kau disini?"

Dahi Shinn mengernyit, "Apa kau tidak melihat pakaianku?" Shinn menunjuk pakaian yang dipakainya, celana training dan jaket klub base ball yang diikutinya, "aku sedang jogging, sama sepertimu"

"Jogging… di balik pohon?"

"Ooohh.." Shinn seperti tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu. Ia kembali ke pohon tempat ia sembunyi tadi, mengambil sesuatu lalu kembali ke hadapan Cagalli lagi. Cagalli mengamati botol minuman yang dipegangnya, berisi air tapi tidak terlalu penuh. Warna airnya jernih dan terlihat segar.

"Aku sedang mengumpulkan ini," ujar Shinn sambil membuka tutup botolnya, "kau mau coba? Ini air yang kukumpulkan dari embun. Jika diminum setelah jogging, rasanya segar sekali"

Cagalli meraih botol yang dipegang Shinn. Ia pernah mendengar air yang berasal dari embun tapi ia tidak pernah melihat atau merasakannya sebelumnya. Perlahan, Cagalli meneguk air pemberian Shinn.

"Hmmm… Ini enak sekali, Shinn," seru Cagalli. Perkataan Shinn benar, air ini sangat cocok diminum setelah berolahraga, menyegarkan.

Shinn hanya tertawa, "Ambillah, aku sudah puas meminumnya tadi," balas Shinn ketika Cagalli kembali menyodorkan botol minumnya.

"Benarkah? Geee.. Thanks," Cagalli tersenyum senang.

"Ayo kita jogging lagi, matahari sudah naik," Shinn mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kembali berjogging. Cagalli mengangguk dan mengikuti Shinn.

Udara pagi sudah mulai menghangat, sinar matahari pagi melewati celah daun pepohonan dan menghapus kabut. Seketika dunia terasa lebih ramai, ramai oleh manusia yang memulai aktivitasnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Shinn bertanya tiba-tiba. Mereka berlari-lari kecil dengan hening sampai Shinn membuka suara. Cagalli memandangnya, sedikit kaget. Shinn tidak pernah sesensitif ini sebelumnya

Shinn tertawa kecil, "Keningmu," ia menunjuk dahi Cagalli, "berkerut. Kau hanya melakukannya ketika sedang berpikir keras, seperti saat ujian"

"Jadi maksudmu aku hanya berpikir saat ujian, begitu," balas Cagalli. Lagi-lagi Shinn hanya tertawa, pagi ini sepertinya dia senang sekali.

"Bukankah memang seperti itu," jawabnya dengan senyum jahil.

Cagalli memukul bahunya, "Sial, tentu saja aku memikirkan hal yang lain,"

"Kalau begitu apa?" tanya Shinn lagi. Senyum jahilnya masih ada tapi pandangannya serius.

Cagalli diam sejenak. Ia bingung menceritakan masalahnya. Shinn adalah teman sekelasnya sejak SMP. Mereka sekelas lagi di SMA dan berpisah di kuliah karena jurusan yang mereka ambil berbeda, Cagalli mengambil kedokteran sedangkan Shinn mengambil jurusan teknik kimia. Iya benar, Cagalli adalah calon dokter. Meskipun Shinn sering mengejeknya karena tidak mempercayai kemampuan Cagalli untuk menjadi seorang dokter.

"Apakah kau pernah sulit membedakan antara mimpi dengan kenyataan, Shinn?" Cagalli berkata, pandangannya menerawang ke depan, "Kau seperti berada dalam mimpi tapi kau yakin bahwa itu kenyataan"

Shinn mencoba berpikir, "Maksudmu seperti hidup di dalam mimpi?"

Cagalli memandang Shinn sambil mengangguk.

"Aku tidak pernah merasakannya, Cagalli," jawab Shinn mantap, "tapi jika ini bisa membuatmu tenang, aku akan mengatakannya"

"Apa?"

Shinn tersenyum kecil, senyum yang menyatakan bahwa ia peduli, "Ibuku pernah mengatakan bahwa mimpi bisa merefleksikan keinginanmu sebenarnya. Misalkan jika kau sangat menginginkan sesuatu, alam bawah sadarmu biasanya merefleksikannya ke dalam mimpi"

Cagalli mengangguk kecil, ia pernah mendengar hal ini sebelumnya.

"Tapi ada juga hal lainnya," lanjut Shinn, "Terkadang mimpi juga bisa merefleksikan diri seseorang sebenarnya. Sesuatu yang tersembunyi, sesuatu yang bahkan orang itu sendiri tidak menyadarinya"

"Jadi… Bagaimana mimpi itu bisa merefleksikannya?"

"Bisa bermacam-macam," jawab Shinn, "Mimpi bisa menunjukkan dengan membuat orang tersebut mempunyai 'sesuatu' yang tersembunyi itu. Apakah kau pernah memimpikan suatu barang yang ingin kau beli namun tidak kesampaian?"

Cagalli hanya mengangguk.

"Yah, itu salah satu contohnya"

"Lanjutkan…" Shinn mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari Cagalli sekarang.

"Atau dalam refleksi yang lebih dalam lagi, meskipun aku sendiri tidak mempercayainya, mimpi dapat menghubungkan kita dengan dunia parallel"

"Dunia parallel?" Cagalli mengulang perkataan Shinn, "apa hubungannya dengan merefleksikan sesuatu yang tersembunyi"

"Ini teori yang paling menggelikan, Cagalli. Apa kau yakin mau mendengarnya?"

Cagalli mengangguk cepat.

"Ini hanya ditujukan kepada seseorang yang sebenarnya bukan berasal dari suatu dunia, misalkan kau tinggal di dunia ini tapi sebenarnya kau berasal dari dunia lain, sebuah dunia parallel yang berbeda. Mimpi bisa menghubungkanmu antara dunia ini dengan duniamu"

"Maksudmu aku ada di dua dunia yang berbeda dalam satu waktu?"

"Hanya pada saat kau tidur. Tubuhmu disini, tapi jiwamu ada di dunia parallel itu. Hanya saja karena kau berasal dari dunia itu, kau seperti mempunyai raga sendiri disana. Jadi yah seperti ada dua dirimu di dua dunia berbeda dengan satu jiwa"

Cagalli diam. Matanya mengarah ke Shinn, kakinya berlari-lari kecil dengan sendirinya tapi pikirannya beku. Apa yang dikatakan Shinn dapat menjelaskan mimpinya semalam.

"Kenapa kau, Cagalli? Apakah dalam mimpimu semalam kau berubah jadi kingkong?" Shinn berkata usil lagi.

Cagalli tiba-tiba tersentak, "Aku bermimpi kau menjadi kutu, menyebalkan" balas Cagalli sambil memukul bahunya lagi.

Shinn tertawa, tangannya memegang kepala Cagalli dengan lembut, "Kau baru bermimpi aneh semalam,kan? Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, mungkin itu hanya mimpi biasa"

Cagalli tersenyum. Shinn benar, ia baru bermimpi aneh semalam, tidak sepatutnya ia memikirkan mimpi itu terlalu serius.

"Terima kasih, Shinn"

* * *

"Cagalli, apa aku bisa menginap di kamarmu malam ini?" seorang gadis berambut pirang seperti Cagalli bertanya. Sinar matanya polos dan tubuhnya kecil. Wajar jika orang menganggap gadis ini masih SMA meskipun ia sebenarnya sudah kuliah semester 4.

"Stellar," Cagalli menyapanya, "Boleh-boleh saja tapi sepertinya aku akan mengerjakan laporan sampai malam"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya malas berada di kamar sendirian. Aku tidak akan menganggumu kan?"

Cagalli tersenyum, "Tidak kok"

"Asyikk.. Makasih Cagalli," Stellar meraih Cagalli lalu memeluknya, "Lalu apakah temanmu akan datang?"

"Temanku?"

Wajah Stellar menjadi merah, "Teman SMA-mu, anak kimia itu"

"Aaah.. Shinn maksudmu. Tidak tahu, sepertinya tidak. Kenapa? Apa mau aku suruh dia datang nanti malam" senyum Cagalli berubah menjadi senyum usil. Ia sudah tahu bahwa Stellar diam-diam menyukai Shinn, sayang ia selalu lupa untuk menkonfortir Shinn.

"Tidak, tidak usah," Stellar buru-buru menjawab. Wajahnya masih merah, "baiklah sampai jumpa nanti, Cagalli"

Cagalli mengangguk, "Sampai jumpa nanti, Stellar"

Dengan satu tepukan lemah di bahu Cagalli, Stellar berlari kecil keluar kelas. Cagalli membereskan peralatannya dan bersiap untuk pergi ke klubnya untuk berlatih. Anggota klub memanah tidak banyak, hanya sekitar 15 orang. Tidak banyak orang yang tertarik untuk memanah secara terus menerus sebuah target yang sama. Tapi untuk orang yang telah melewati target statis dan sudah menguasainya, memanah bisa menjadi lebih menarik. Untuk level expert, target panah bisa menjadi random dan dinamis. Target dapat berupa sesuatu yang besar dan berjalan lambat, misalkan bola voli yang sedang dipukul sampai sesuatu yang kecil dan cepat seperti dedaunan yang jatuh dari pohon.

"Hai, Kak Cagalli," sapa salah satu junior Cagalli di klub panah.

"Hai, Erika," balas Cagalli.

Erika tersenyum tipis. Ia kemudian membidik salah satu target panah statis yang ada di klub. Cagalli yang sedang mempersiapkan peralatan panahnya berhenti sejenak untuk melihat juniornya kembali menyipitkan matanya, berusaha untuk meningkatkan akurasi panah sebenarnya dengan target. Begitu ia melepaskan talinya, panah langsung melesat ke depan dan mengenai pinggir target. Erika langsung cemberut, ekspresi kecewa Nampak di wajahnya.

"Tanganmu terlalu tinggi, Erika" Cagalli meletakkan peralatannya dan menghampiri Erika. Erika langsung mengambil posisi seperti akan memanah agar Cagalli dapat memperbaikinya.

"Tanganmu harus sejajar bahu tapi lengan tanganmu naik sekitar 30-45 derajat," nasihat Cagalli sambil memperbaiki posisi Erika, "badanmu harus seimbang, bahumu lurus. Pada saat melepaskan panah, berikan tenagamu ke lengan tangan, bukan kearah jari"

Erika mengangguk-angguk, bersiap mencoba posisi kembali membidik target lalu melepaskan panah seperti yang dikatakan Cagalli. Panahnya berhasil mengenai sasaran.

"Wahhh… Terima kasih banyak, kak Cagalli," ujarnya senang.

"Sama-sama, teruslah berlatih," jawab Cagalli

"Siapp!"

Cagalli hanya tersenyum. Ia kembali mengambil peralatannya dan berjalan keluar ruangan klub. Lebih banyak objek dinamis yang ada di luar ruangan, meskipun terkadang klub meminjam alat seperti pelontar bola otomatis dari klub lain, namun objek itu masih kurang buat Cagalli. Ia lebih menyukai objek yang kecil, yang tidak memiliki bentuk atau bisa dikatakan objek yang susah dan terlihat mustahil untuk dipanah.

Cagalli mengambil posisi, ia membidik dedaunan kering yang jatuh dari pohon. Ketika sedang membidik, tiba-tiba ada sebuah benda kuning terbang melewati pandangan Cagalli. Dengan sigap, Cagalli membelokkan bidikannya dan melesatkan panah kearah benda tersebut. Dalam sekejap benda kuning tersebut jatuh ke tanah. Cagalli berjalan mendekati benda tersebut, ia melihat panahnya menancap pada sebuah buah lemon kuning segar.

_Plokk.. Plokk…_

Cagalli membalikkan badan, mencari sumber suara.

"Jagoan klub panah memang hebat," seorang laki-laki tinggi dan tampan tersenyum ke arah Cagalli. Ia masih sibuk bertepuk tangan meskipun salah satu tangannya masih mengenggam buah lemon.

"Mr. Mwu!"

"Sudah tidak ada objek disini untuk kamu berlatih, Cagalli," ujarnya, "dan pastinya sudah tidak ada yang bisa kuajarkan kepadamu"

"Jangan bicara begitu, Mr. Mwu," Cagalli mendekati pelatihnya, "bukankah aku begini karena ajaranmu"

Mwu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan karena ajaranku tapi kau memang berbakat. Memanah sudah ada di dalam darahmu"

Cagalli memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung. Mwu hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit, "Aku sudah tahu hal ini akan terjadi, Cagalli. Meskipun aku yakin ini bukanlah harapan mereka"

Cagalli mengerjap matanya, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Mwu, "Aku tidak mengerti."

Mwu hanya memandangnya, "Aku senang tidak terjadi hal yang lebih mengerikan dari semua ini."

Cagalli merasa seperti orang bodoh. Apa maksud perkataan pelatihnya ini? Ia tahu bahwa Mwu adalah orang yang random dan seenaknya tapi ia juga seorang yang bijak dan enak diajak berbicara. Dari semua pengajar yang ada disini, Mwu lah yang paling dihargai Cagalli meskipun Mwu hanya menjadi pelatih klub.

"Kau akan mengerti nanti," jawabnya singkat, "nahh… bagaimana jika kita bertanding memanah itu,Cagalli," ujarnya sambil menunjuk sebuah keranjang yang berisi buah kenari, "Mr. Lee baru memberiku tadi pagi tapi sepertinya ia tidak keberatan jika aku sia-siakan setengahnya"

Cagalli tertawa, "Aku tidak akan memberitahunya."

"Baiklah!" Mwu tiba-tiba semangat, "Erika tolong bantu kami!"

* * *

Sekian untuk chapter 2. Jika punya komentar dan pertanyaan, boleh tulis di review ataupun di private message :)

Terima Kasih. GBU all :D


	3. Chapter 3 : The Runaway

Howdy! :)

Terima kasih atas reviewnya 0 review kalian membuat sy semangat untuk mengetik chapter selanjutya :)

semoga chapter ini cukup panjang mengingat ini merupakan chapter terpanjang yang pernah sy buat :p

* * *

Chapter 3

The Runaway

"Apa kau tidak bosan mengerjakan tugas terus?" Stellar bertanya. Ia sedang duduk di lantai, punggungnya menyentuh tempat tidur Cagalli. Tangan kirinya memegang sebungkus besar snack, mulutnya sibuk mengunyah. Samar-samar Cagalli mendengar suara televisi menyala. Stellar memang memasang volume TV sekecil mungkin agar tidak menganggu Cagalli.

"Sekarang jika tidak ada tugas, aku malah merasa aneh," jawab Cagalli sambil tertawa pahit.

"Hhhmmm… Kapan laporan itu dikumpul?"

"Minggu depan"

Stellar melempar bungkusan snacknya ke tempat sampah. Dengan sigap ia langsung berdiri, "Buat apa kau selesaikan sekarang? Ini sudah jam 2, lebih baik kau tidur lanjutkan besok pagi"

Cagalli menghela nafas. Sebenarnya sudah dari tadi ia merasakan kantuk yang luar biasa tapi entah mengapa ia tidak mempunyai mood untuk pergi ke tempat tidur. Jika apa yang dikatakan Shinn tadi pagi benar maka kemungkinan besar ia akan terhubung lagi ke dunia itu.

"Ayo Cagalli," Stellar menarik tangan Cagalli, "kita tidur"

"Iya-iya.." jawab Cagalli ogah-ogahan. Dia menyimpan laporannya sebelum memilih tombol shut down untuk mematikan laptop. Stellar sudah berada di tempat tidur, berbaring lalu menarik selimut sampai bagian lehernya. Seperti biasa Stellar mengambil posisi menghadap dinding, dia tidak menyukai _space_ kosong di tempat tidur. Cagalli mengambil posisi di sebelah Stellar. Stellar sedikit bergeser,memberikan ruangan lebih untuk Cagalli bergerak.

"Selamat tidur, Cagalli," ujar Stellar sebelum menutup matanya.

"Selamat tidur," jawab Cagalli sambil ikut menutup mata.

* * *

_Dimana lagi ini?_

Cagalli menghela nafas. Ia kembali terbangun di tempat asing, hanya saja kali ini ia terbangun di posisi dan tempat yang jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Cagalli memegang selimut putih yang menyelimutinya, tipis, lembut tapi hangat. Sudah terlanjur nyaman dengan posisinya, Cagalli mendorong selimut dengan ogah-ogahan. Dia harus beranjak untuk mengetahui dimana ia berada sekarang.

Cagalli duduk di atas kasur, melongo menatap ruangan yang ia tempati. Ruangan yang mungkin seluas lapangan sepak bola dipenuhi dengan _furniture _yang terlihat mewah dan berkilau. Kasur Cagalli berbentuk bulat dan memiliki _headboard _berbentuk seperti lambang sebuah kerajaan dengan kombinasi warna biru tua dan putih. _Bed frame _juga berwarna biru tua sehingga cocok dengan warna putih _mattres._

Kasur ini berada di tengah-tengah ruangan yang lantainya berselimutkan karpet putih berbulu. Di sebelah kanan, terdapat perapian yang pinggirnya dihiasi oleh batu marmer putih. Dua buah kursi berwarna biru tua dan putih diletakkan di depan perapian bersama satu meja kecil yang dihiasi oleh vas bunga putih. Di dekat perapian, ada tiga buah sofa berwarna putih yang disusun sehingga membentuk susunan sofa seperti di ruang tamu.

Tepat di sudut ruangan, sebuah meja belajar ditempatkan bersama kursi dan dibelakangnya terdapat rak buku yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni. Kursi ini memiliki bentuk yang menyerupai bentuk _head board _kasur dengan warna biru tua dan putih. Tak jauh, Cagalli menemukan meja dan kursi lagi. Melihat susunannya, sepertinya meja dan kursi ini digunakan untuk makan. Di dekat meja juga terdapat rak berisi minuman dan makanan.

Di sisi sebalah kiri, ada sebuah meja hias dengan kaca yang sangat besar. Di sebelahnya terdapat dua buah pintu. Cagalli beranjak dari kasur dan berjalan mendekati meja rias. Matanya membelalak begitu membuka salah satu laci. Ada banyak sekali perhiasan anting dan kalung yang sangat berkilau. Dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar lantaran shock, Cagalli memegang salah satu anting.

_Tuhanku, ini berlian asli!_

Menyadari hal itu, Cagalli mengembalikan anting itu secepat kilat dan menutup laci. Masih banyak laci yang belum ia buka tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkannya. Matanya kemudian tertuju ke dua buah pintu yang terletak di sebelah meja rias. Ia berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

Mulut Cagalli menganga. Pintu yang berada di samping meja rias adalah pintu yang mengarah ke ruang pakaian, betul sekali ruang pakaian. Ruangan ini mungkin setengah luas kamar utama dan banyak sekali lemari, rak, dan laci yang tersusun dari pinggir ruangan sampai tengah ruangan. Cagalli masuk ke dalam dengan langkah pelan. Setiap lemari mempunyai pembuka yang terbuat dari kaca sehingga semua pakaian yang ada dapat terlihat dengan jelas. Sepatu dan sandal diletakkan dengan manis disudut kanan ruangan dan disusun diatas rak terbuka seperti etalase toko. Didekatnya terdapat gantungan yang berisi syal, topi, dan aksesoris lain.

_Meskipun mimpi tapi ini terlalu sinting._

Mungkin ruangan seperti ini sering ditemui di acara-acara TV namun sebagai seorang rakyat biasa, Cagalli merasa ruangan ini bagaikan surga. Takut merusak sesuatu, Cagalli kembali ke kamar utama dan cepat-cepat menutup pintu. Setelah pintu tertutup, tangannya masih memegang knop pintu. Ia menghela nafas lagi.

"Aurora?"

Cagalli menoleh kearah sumber suara. Seorang perempuan berusia 20 tahunan berdiri di satu pintu besar yang terbuka. Ia memiliki rambut pendek berwarna coklat dan sedikit bergelombang. Tangannya memegang nampan yang penuh dengan makanan. Ia tampak terkejut melihat Cagalli.

"Aurora?" panggilnya lagi.

Cagali mengejapkan matanya. Lagi-lagi ia dipanggil aurora.

"Aku?" Cagalli menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Dalam sekejap, gadis itu tersenyum senang. Sesaat ia tampak bingung lalu berlari keluar dan menutup pintu. Cagalli mengerjapkan matanya lagi. Semua berlangsung sangat cepat dan kini ia sendirian lagi di kamar. Namun kedatangan gadis itu membuat Cagalli menyadari kehadiran dua buah pintu yang sangat besar di dekat meja makan, pintu yang bisa membawanya keluar dari tempat ini.

Cagalli kembali masuk ke ruang pakaian, mencari pakaian paling normal yang bisa ia temukan dan sebuah sandal.

"Pemilik kamar terhormat, aku pinjam dulu pakaianmu," gumamnya sambil sesekali melirik ke pintu. Cagalli berganti pakaian dengan cepat. Setelah selesai ia berlari keluar ruangan, kembali lagi untuk menutup pintu ruang pakaian yang terlupa, lalu berlari menuju pintu besar.

Cagalli menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, memikirkan jalan mana yang harus ia tuju. Ia lalu memilih jalan kanan dan langsung berlari secepat kilat menyusuri jalan yang berkelok-kelok. Ia terus memilih jalan kanan jika jalan bercabang dan terkadang mengambil jalan lurus ke depan. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah tangga megah menuju lantai 1. Ia baru saja menapak satu anak tangga, dua orang laki-laki tiba-tiba muncul dari salah satu lorong. Cagalli, hampir terjatuh, melompati anak tangga sebanyak yang ia bisa lalu bersembunyi di balik sebuah patung malaikat yang berada di dekat anak tangga lantai satu.

Ketika dua laki-laki itu mendekat, Cagalli menyadari bahwa mereka adalah orang yang ia temui di hutan. Laki-laki berambut abu-abu dan pirang. Keduanya kemudian berhenti berjalan. Secara refleks, Cagalli kembali bersembunyi.

"Mr. Elsman! Mr. Joule!" terdengar suara wanita dari lantai 2.

"Whoaa.. Miri tenang," laki-laki berambut pirang berbicara.

Wanita yang bernama Miri itu sudah berada di depan mereka, menunduk mengatur nafas. Cagalli mengintip dari tempat persembunyiannya, wanita yang dipanggil Miri itu adalah gadis yang masuk ke kamar tadi.

"Ada apa?" tanya laki-laki berambut abu-abu ketus.

Miri memandang laki-laki itu dengan kesal, "Aku memanggil kalian karena ingin memberitahu sesuatu!"

Laki-laki pirang tertawa kecil, "Maafkan dia, Mir. Dia baru selesai adu mulut dengan istrinya"

"Oohh.. Lagi?" balas Miri dengan santai. Laki-laki berambut silver hanya mengeluarkan suara "ck.."

"Ada informasi apa, Mir?" tanya laki-laki pirang.

"Oh ya aku jadi lupa," jawab Miri, "Aurora sudah bangun!"

Mata kedua laki-laki itu tiba-tiba membesar, "Benarkah?!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

Miri tampak mengangguk senang, "Benar, aku baru saja dari kamarnya. Ia bahkan sudah bisa berjalan-jalan!"

"Kita harus memberitahu Prince Kira," laki-laki pirang merespon.

"Kau saja yang melapor," balas laki-laki berambut silver.

"Bukankah kau yang sedang bertugas sekarang, kau yang seharusnya pergi melapor, Yzak."

"Aku sudah melapor ke Prince Kira sebelum kesini."

"Lalu? Pergi melapor lagi!"

"Enak sa—"

"Tuan-tuan…" potong Miri, "bukan itu masalahnya bukan?"

Kedua laki-laki itu menatap Miri lalu menyadari sesuatu.

"Tentang itu? Sebaiknya kau memanggil penasihat, Mir," ujar laki-laki pirang.

"Jangan lupa panggil commander," timpal laki-laki silver yang tadi dipanggil Yzak, "dia yang membuat wanita itu pingsan"

"Apa maksudmu? Sebelum commander aku juga hampir membuatny—" laki-laki pirang membalas dengan nada tinggi.

"Captain!" seorang laki-laki berkacamata menghampiri tiga orang itu. Ia terlihat berkeringat dan panik.

"Ada apa lagi sekarang?" tanya Yzak masih dengan nada ketus.

"Aurora…" ujar laki-laki itu, terengah-engah.

"Sudah bangun maksudmu, ensign?" Laki-laki pirang mencoba melengkapi kalimat bawahannya.

"Bukan… Eh benar, aurora sudah bangun captain. Aurora sudah bangun dan menghilang dari kamarnya, captain" letnan muda itu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Apa! Aku baru tinggal sebentar…" seru Miri.

_Uppss…_

Yzak menghela nafas, "Wanita itu sangat merepotkan"

"Sudah Yzak, simpan dulu gerutumu. Lebih baik kita mulai mencari Aurora sebelum terjadi sesuatu," ujar laki-laki pirang, "Ensign kerahkan pasukan untuk mencari di dalam istana. Aurora pasti masih berada di dekat sini"

"Siap, Captain!" ensign itu berseru lalu pergi.

"Miri, Yzak kalian juga bantu cari," perintah laki-laki pirang.

"Baik," Miri menjawab lalu menuruni tangga. Cagalli bergeser ke sisi lain patung agar Miri tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Begitu melihat ke atas, kedua kapten itu sudah menghilang.

"Aku harus keluar dari sini," bisik Cagalli.

Ia berdiri dan menyadari lukisan yang ada di kanan kirinya. Di sebelah kanan, tergantung dua buah lukisan berukuran besar. Satu lukisan menggambarkan seorang laki-laki yang berada di umur 40 tahun dengan rambut berwarna pirang. Sorot matanya tajam dan menunjukkan kharisma yang luar biasa. Ia mengenakan mahkota dengan bentuk seperti yang ada di kursi dan tempat tidur kamar.

Disebelahnya tergantung lukisan seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut coklat. Matanya lembut dan sorot matanya keibuan. Ia mengenakan gaun berwarna merah muda dilengkapi kalung berlian warna putih. Diatas kepalanya terdapat tiara berwarna putih dan kedua tangannya memegang bunga lili.

Cagalli merasa kagum melihat portrait kedua orang didepannya. Ia menebak mereka adalah raja dan ratu kerajaan ini. Cagalli kemudian membalikkan badannya untuk melihat dua lukisan lainnya. Lukisan ini menggambarkan seorang laki-laki muda berambut coklat dengan sorot mata yang lembut. Meskipun demikian, aura nya menunjukkan bahwa laki-laki ini kuat dan tegas meskipun terlihat lemah.

"Aneh… Rasanya aku pernah melihat pria ini," gumam Cagalli.

Cagalli hampir memekik begitu melihat lukisan di sebelahnya.

"Apa ini!" Cagalli berlari kecil mendekati lukisan itu, mendongak ke atas sambil menatap tidak percaya. Lukisan itu bukanlah sebuah lukisan, melainkan sebuah foto berukuran sangat besar lalu ditempel di atas canvas putih.

Cagalli ingin menangis. Foto portrait di depannya adalah foto dirinya, foto yang dibuat ketika ia baru masuk SMA, foto ketika dia masih sangat cupu dan kampungan. Rambut panjangnya dikucir seperti ekor kuda dan wajahnya jerawatan. Terlebih lagi ia memakai baju seragam SMA selayaknya murid teladan, lengkap dengan dasi dan seragam yang dikancingkan dari paling atas.

"Kenapa foto ini ada disini," Cagalli berujar panik, "bagaimana menurunkannya… Kerjaan siapa ini…" ia melompat-lompat untuk meraih ujung canvas tapi tetap tidak berhasil.

Tiba-tiba terdengar deru langkah kaki dari lantai dua. Cagalli menoleh ke kanan kirinya sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk melupakan fotonya sejenak lalu mengambil langkah seribu.

"Dimana ini? Kenapa ada fotoku disini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!" Cagalli hampir berteriak mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. Ia terus berlari. Ketika ia menemukan deru langkah kaki orang lain di jalannya,ia akan memutar atau mengambil jalan lain.

Merasa capek, Cagalli berhenti berlari dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Kanan kirinya aman dan belum terdengar suara langkah kaki orang lain.

_Istana ini sungguh aneh, tidak ada tanda-tanda pintu keluar._

Cagalli menurunkan badan dan duduk di lantai. Ia melipat kaki sehingga bisa menyandarkan kepala dan tangannya ke atas lutut. Ia merasa sangat lapar, seperti belum makan berhari-hari. Ia teringat gadis bernama Miri itu membawa nampan berisi makanan sebelum membawanya pergi lagi.

_Seharusnya dia meletakkan nampan itu dulu sebelum pergi._

Tak lama kemudian, perut Cagalli berbunyi. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Yiipp… Yiipp…

_Hmmm.. Kenapa bunyi perutnya aneh?_

Yiipp… Yiipp…

Cagalli merasakan kedua tangannya bertambah berat. Ada sesuatu yang cukup tajam meraba-raba pergelangan tangannya. Berhati-hati, Cagalli mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya membulat melihat sebuah mahluk yang biasanya hanya ia lihat di televisi. Mahluk itu menatap balik Cagalli dan kembali mengeluarkan suara.

"Waaaa!" Cagalli berteriak, mendorong tangannya dan jatuh tersungkur ke belakang. Mahluk itu lalu terbang tapi masih berada di depan Cagalli, "Elang, elang! Kenapa bisa ada disini!"

Mahluk yang memiliki bentuk burung elang itu berbunyi lagi, berputar-putar seakan senang melihat Cagalli.

Yiipp… Yiipp… Yiiiiippppp….

Burung elang itu lalu terbang menjauh, menghilang dari pandangan Cagalli. Cagalli menghela nafas lega. Ia menopang badannya dengan kedua lengan dan bangkit berdiri. Ia membersihkan bagian belakang bajunya dan tangannya dari debu akibat terjatuh.

Yiipp… Yiipp…

Samar-samar suara burung elang terdengar kembali dari kejauhan.

_Aku benar-benar harus segera keluar dari sini._

Jika burung elang yang ia temui sama seperti serigala dan anjing milik kedua kapten tadi, maka kemungkinan besar burung tersebut milik seseorang dan pergi untuk memberitahu keberadaan Cagalli. Merasakan gelombang panik, Cagalli membalikkan badan, bermaksud untuk pergi dari tempatnya sekarang. Namun ia tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang berjalan menghampirinya dari belakang dan ia menabrak orang itu. Untuk kedua kalinya, ia terjatuh, pantatnya menyentuh lantai dengan keras.

"Aawww…." Rintih Cagalli. Ia mengusap pantatnya yang sakit.

Orang itu berjalan mendekat, ia sedikit menunduk dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke depan Cagalli. Menyadari keberadaan orang lain di dekatnya, Cagalli mendongak dan bertemu dengan sepasang mata emerald yang menatap tajam dirinya.

"Si—siapa kau?" Cagalli bertanya, masih dalam posisi terduduk di lantai.

Orang itu menaikkan alisnya. Dari dekat, Cagalli melihat sesosok laki-laki yang ia belum pernah liat sebelumnya. Badannya tegap, tinggi, dan melihat pakaiannya ia merupakan seseorang yang cukup terhormat. Warna rambutnya cukup aneh, navy blue, warna yang jarang sekali ditemui di dunia normal. Meskipun demikian, warna ini cocok dipadukan dengan warna matanya yang hijau, hijau emerald. Wajah tampan dan kulit putihnya malah menjadikan laki-laki ini mirip wajah seorang wanita jika tidak karena postur tubuhnya yang kekar.

Merasa tidak mendapat respon dari Cagalli, laki-laki itu menggerakkan jari tangannya yang terjulur. Cagalli tersentak dari lamunannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata laki-laki itu ke tangan di depannya. Ragu-ragu, Cagalli menyambut uluran tangan laki-laki itu dan berdiri dengan tarikan tangannya.

Begitu Cagalli berdiri dengan kedua kakinya, laki-laki itu melepaskan pegangannya. Matanya masih menatap Cagalli membuat Cagalli salah tingkah.

"Emm.. Terima kasih sudah membantuku berdiri," ujar Cagalli, memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Laki-laki itu kembali menaikkan alis, apa yang ada dipikirannya sama sekali tidak bisa ditebak. Meskipun laki-laki ini menolongnya, bukan berarti ia bisa percaya dengan orang asing begitu saja. Pergi dari tempat ini secepat mungkin masih menjadi pilihan Cagalli.

Perlahan, Cagalli mundur satu langkah dari tempatnya. Laki-laki itu diam saja. Kemudian ia mengambil langkah kedua sambil tetap mengawasi orang didepannya. Langkah ketiga, langkah keempat, dan begitu langkah kelima laki-laki itu tetap tidak memberikan respon, dengan cepat Cagalli membalikkan badannya dan mencoba untuk berlari. Namun laki-laki itu bergerak lebih cepat dari penglihatannya. Ketika Cagalli membalikkan badannya, ia cukup bergerak maju satu langkah untuk mendekati Cagalli. Laki-laki itu lalu mengangkat tubuh Cagalli saat Cagalli baru saja ingin melangkahkan kaki dan menopang tubuh Cagalli di atas bahu seakan Cagalli terbuat dari kapas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan aku! Freak!" teriak Cagalli sambil memukul punggung laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki itu tidak memperdulikan teriakan dan pukulan Cagalli. Ia tetap berjalan dengan santai. Beberapa pasukan pengejar Cagalli yang menghampiri karena mendengar teriakan Cagalli hanya diam dan memberi hormat saat mereka lewat. Cagalli dapat melihat dengan jelas raut wajah setiap pasukan yang menahan tawa.

Cagalli tahu taktik teriakan dan pukulannya tidak berhasil membuat laki-laki 'penculik' ini melepaskannya, ia mencoba taktik lain dengan maksud agar sang penculiknya merasa iba.

"Tolong lepaskan aku. Aku tahu kalian mencari seseorang bernama Aurora, tapi aku bukan Aurora. Aku bahkan tidak tahu ini dimana. Aku mohon lepaskan aku," ujar Cagalli dengan nada selembut dan sesedih mungkin. Tapi laki-laki itu tidak merespon.

Sekarang mereka sudah melewati keempat lukisan dan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Sebentar lagi mereka akan kembali ke ruangan tidur. Merasa sangat kesal karena terus tidak diperdulikan, akhirnya Cagalli kembali ke taktik awal, berteriak-teriak dan memukul.

"Freak! Turunkan aku! Aku—Aku akan lapor polisi, lepaskan aku sekarang!" Cagalli terus berteriak sepanjang jalan.

Laki-laki tak berperasaan itu tetap diam.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menikmatinya, commander," tiba-tiba terdengar suara lelaki. Cagalli menoleh ke belakang dengan susah payah. Ia menemukan kapten berambut piranglah yang berbicara. Wajahnya menyeringai usil. Dibelakangnya kapten berambut silver, Yzak,hanya melihat ke arah mereka dengan muka masam.

"Mungkin ada baiknya kau membuat dia pingsan lagi," lanjutnya.

"Hormat, commander! Selamat pagi, Aurora" ensign berkacamata tadi muncul dan langsung memberi hormat.

"Aurora!" panggil Miri senang, "Aurora, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja."

_Aku tidak baik-baik saja! Aku tidak percaya mereka hanya berdiam diri melihatku seperti ini!_

"Ensign," laki-laki tak berperasaan ini akhirnya berbicara. Suaranya tegas dan keras, mencerminkan suara seorang pemimpin, "laporkan kejadian ini ke Prince Kira."

"Siap, commander!" letnan berkacamata memberi hormat lagi lalu dengan langkah cepat meninggalkan tempat.

"Miri," laki-laki tak berperasaan yang dipanggil komandan ini berbicara lagi, nada suaranya lebih halus dibandingkan pada saat berbicara dengan letnan tadi, "tolong siapkan sarapan."

Miri tersenyum, "Segera, komandan," Miri kemudian berjalan menjauh.

Mata komandan beralih ke dua kapten yang berada di sisi kirinya. Melihat itu, kapten pirang dengan cepat langsung menunjuk kearah Yzak.

"Dia yang bertugas, Athrun," ujarnya lantang.

Yzak memukul kepala kapten pirang itu dengan keras, "Sialan kau, Dearka"

"Aawww…" Dearka mengusap-usap kepalanya.

Komandan yang baru diketahui bernama Athrun hanya menghela nafas, "Yzak, Dearka, kalian menghadap penasihat"

"Kenapa aku juga?!" protes Dearka.

"Rasakan itu penghianat! Ayo cepat!" balas Yzak.

Tak lama, Dearka dan Yzak menghilang dari pandangan. Kini Cagalli tinggal berdua lagi dengan laki-laki freak yang ternyata seorang komandan. Masih tetap memikul Cagalli, Athrun kembali berjalan.

"Apa kau tidak capek membawaku terus, turunkan aku," ujar Cagalli.

"Kau akan berlari lagi," akhirnya laki-laki ini merespon Cagalli.

"Aku lari karena tempatku bukan disini jadi lepaskan aku!"

Athrun kembali tidak memperdulikan Cagalli. Ia terus berjalan dan membuka pintu menuju ruangan tidur yang ditinggalkan Cagalli. Ia menurunkan Cagalli di dekat meja makan. Begitu kakinya menyentuh lantai, Cagalli mendengus dan melangkah melewati Athrun. Dengan sigap, tangan Athrun menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Lepaskan aku, freak!" Cagalli berusaha menarik tangannya dari genggaman Athrun.

"Kau tidak punya tempat tujuan, rumahmu disini," jawabnya tenang.

"Aku tidak tahu ini dimana dan tidak kenal siapapun disini!" balas Cagalli kesal.

Dengan kasar, Athrun menarik tangan Cagalli dan memaksanya untuk duduk di kursi makan, "Jika kau mau diam sebentar dan tidak keras kepala, mungkin kau bisa mengetahuinya," ujar Athrun dengan nada tinggi

"Aku sudah cukup berdiam diri dan tidak menemukan apapun!" sambar Cagalli.

Athrun baru mau membalas ketika pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka. Miri masuk ke kamar sambil membawa nampan. Ia ragu-ragu karena melihat Athrun dan Cagalli yang sangat dekat.

"Maaf commander, apa aku menganggu?" tanya Miri santun.

"Tidak," balasnya cepat. Ia melepaskan pegangannya ke Cagalli dan menjauh.

Miri tersenyum, ia meletakkan nampan makanan di atas meja depan Cagalli, "Aurora, ini sarapan Anda. Aku akan membuatkan teh panas, teh bunga apa yang Aurora inginkan?"

"Teh bunga?" selama ini jenis teh yang Cagalli ketahui hanyalah teh manis,teh tawar, atau teh tarik. Tapi tidak ada teh bunga, "emmm.. Apapun, Mir," jawabnya kaku.

Miri langsung tersenyum lebar begitu mendengar Cagalli menyebut namanya, "Baiklah, Aurora," jawabnya senang, "Ah, commander, teh apa yang Anda inginkan?"

"Tidak usah, Mir. Terima kasih," jawab Athrun.

"Baiklah," Miri lalu keluar kamar.

Keheningan tidak mengenakan tercipta di kamar. Athrun bersandar di dinding sambil menatap lurus ke depan, entah apa yang sedang diperhatikannya. Disisi lain, Cagalli berusaha melupakan keberadaan komandan di kamarnya dan membuka tutupan makanan. Ia mengambil sepotong roti dan memakannya. Setelah habis, Cagalli mengambil sup jagung dan meletakkan mangkok sup tepat di depannya. Ia baru menyedok sup tersebut ketika Athrun tiba-tiba menanyakan sesuatu.

"Kenapa kau bisa berbicara bahasa kami?" tanya Athrun.

Tangan Cagalli berhenti bergerak. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari hal itu jika Athrun tidak menyinggungnya. Itu benar, pertama kali ia datang kesini, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti ucapan kedua kapten, Yzak dan Dearka. Namun kali ini, ia mengerti ucapan mereka bahkan melakukan percakapan seperti biasa.

"Bukankah kalian yang berbicara dengan bahasaku?" Cagalli bertanya dengan hati-hati, khawatir pertanyaannya terlalu bodoh.

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat.

"Tapi kalian berbicara dengan pengucapan dan aksen yang sangat tepat!"

"Bukan kami, tapi kau."

"Aku…" Cagalli tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Ia melihat Athrun yang menatapnya, menunggu jawaban, "aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, sungguh…"

"Aku tidak menuduhmu melakukan apapun."

_Tapi matamu iya…_

"Sepertinya keadaan lebih buruk daripada yang kuduga," ujar Athrun, lebih untuk ke dirinya sendiri.

"Apa?"

Duaaakk…

Pintu kamar terbuka dengan keras, Cagalli tersentak di tempat duduknya. Seorang laki-laki tinggi berambut coklat memegang pinggir pintu, nafasnya tersengal. Matanya langsung menyorot Athrun yang sedang bersandar, tidak bergeming dengan kedatangan dramatis laki-laki itu.

"Athrun! Benarkah Au—" ia berhenti tiba-tiba karena menemukan Cagalli yang duduk tak jauh dari posisi Athrun.

Cagalli sedikit bergeser dari tempat duduknya, merasa tidak nyaman dengan pandangan laki-laki berambut coklat yang sangat intens mengarah kepadanya. Perlahan, laki-laki itu menghampiri Cagalli.

"Err… Hallo…" sapa Cagalli kaku begitu laki-laki berambut coklat itu sudah berada di depannya. Melihat laki-laki ini di depannya, Cagalli yakin orang ini sama dengan laki-laki yang berada di lukisan sebelah foto portaitnya.

"Aurora!" serunya senang. Ia memegang bahu Cagalli lalu memeluknya.

Mata Cagalli membulat. Setelah 'diculik' oleh orang asing, sekarang ia dipeluk oleh orang yang lebih asing lagi.

"Syukurlah aku masih bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Aurora," lanjut laki-laki itu. Suaranya serak. Apa dia menangis?

"Tunggu dulu!" Cagalli mendorong, melepaskan pelukan. Laki-laki itu tampak terkejut. Dengan sigap, Cagalli mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang, wajahnya memancarkan kekesalan, "Siapa kalian? Sudah beberapa kali aku bilang kalian salah orang, aku bukan Aurora, aku bukan orang yang kalian cari!"

Laki-laki itu menatap Cagalli, raut wajahnya masih shock dengan penolakan Cagalli.

"Aku mohon…" pinta Cagalli, "lepaskan aku."

"Kira," Athrun berbicara, seperti memanggil laki-laki di depan Cagalli, "beliau belum datang."

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Kira oleh Athrun mengangguk, wajahnya menjadi lebih tenang seakan perkataan Athrun menjelaskan semuanya. Ia tersenyum kepada Cagalli.

"Maafkan aku, aku pasti mengagetkanmu," ujarnya lembut.

Cagalli hanya mengagguk, tetap berada di posisinya.

Kira menoleh ke Athrun lalu menyadari makanan di atas meja, "Kau sedang makan? Maaf aku menganggumu,"

Cagalli mengangguk lagi. Ia bingung harus membalas apa.

"Kau bisa melanjutkan makanmu," lanjut Kira.

"Tunggu dulu," potong Cagalli, "Dengan kejadian sebelum ini dan sekarang, bukankah ada baiknya kalian menjelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi."

Kira dan Athrun saling berpandangan.

"Kalian memperlakukanku seperti ini padahal kalian tidak tahu siapa aku," lanjut Cagalli.

Mendengar ini, Kira tersenyum, "Kami tahu siapa dirimu, Cagalli."

"Kau tahu namaku?" balas Cagalli terkejut.

"Tentu saja," jawab Kira, "Jika kau bertanya-tanya, namaku Kira, Kira Yamato."

_Kira? Prince Kira…_

"Kau seorang pangeran!" seru Cagalli, menyadari bahwa orang di depannya adalah orang yang disebut-sebut sebagai Prince Kira.

Kira hanya tertawa, "Dan laki-laki itu," ia menunjuk Athrun, "Dia Athrun Zala, aku yakin dia belum memperkenalkan dirinya."

"Memang belum…" bisik Cagalli.

"Maaf, apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Kira, berusaha mendengar bisikan Cagalli.

"Tidak.. Aku tidak berbicara apa-apa," sangkal Cagalli cepat.

"Aku yakin kau pasti punya banyak pertanyaan," ujar Kira.

Cagalli mengangguk.

"Aku ingin menjelaskannya padamu, Cagalli, tapi aku pikir lebih baik kau mendengar jawabannya dari orang yang mengenalmu lebih dekat," jelas Kira.

"Siapa?" pertanyaan itu langsung terlontar dari mulut Cagalli.

Kira tersenyum lagi, "Penasihat kerajaan."

* * *

Is it good enough? hahaha... sy sangat berterima kasih jika ada yang mau mereview chapter ini :p

komentar dan pertanyaan ataupun saran bisa dilontarkan di review ataupun PM.

Terima kasih untuk Naw d blume atas koreksi nya :) jika kalian lihat terkadang sy mengganti commander menjadi komandan atau sebaliknya. Bagaimana pendapat kalian, apakah lebih baik menggunakan jabatan inggris atau indonesia?

Terima kasih sudah membaca


	4. Chapter 4 : The Ugly Truth

Howdy :) terima kasih atas reviewnya. Maaf sekali aku tidak sempat membalas review kalian satu-satu dan perbaikan yang kalian usulkan, akan kuperbaiki setelah ujianku selesai :)

Untuk cerita Never Look Back, akan kulanjutkan setelah semester ini selesai. Silahkan membaca The Chosen Aurora chapter 4 :)

* * *

Chapter 4

The Ugly Truth

"Penasihat kerajaan?" Cagalli mengulangi ucapan Kira.

Kira mengangguk, ia melangkah dan duduk di salah satu kursi, "Beliau yang akan menjelaskannya padamu," timpalnya.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengenal kalian, bagaimana aku bisa mengenal seorang penasihat kerajaan?"

Kira hanya tersenyum, "Kau sudah memanggil penasihat, Athrun?" ia beralih ke Athrun.

Athrun melepaskan punggungnya dari dinding dan berdiri tegap, "Yzak dan Dearka sedang melakukannya."

Wajah Kira berubah, mukanya memancarkan kekhawatiran, "Mereka akan beradu mulut sepanjang jalan."

"Aku tahu," jawab Athrun tenang.

Kira menghela nafas, "Cagalli, kau bisa melanjutkan makanmu. Sudah tiga minggu kau tidak makan, pasti lapar"

"Tiga minggu?!" Cagalli hampir memekik. Pantas saja ia merasa lapar luar biasa, "tapi kenapa aku bisa tertidur selama tiga minggu? Aku—tidak maksudku baru lewat satu hari aku bertemu dua kapten itu di hutan."

"Dua kapten? Maksudmu Yzak dan Dearka?" tanya Kira. Cagalli mengangguk.

"Darimana kau tahu jabatan mereka?" Athrun tiba-tiba ikut bertanya.

"Ehh? Itu—" Cagalli terbata-bata. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain, berusaha mencari alasan selain menguping di balik patung, "aku hanya menebak…"

Athrun menaikkan alis, Cagalli tahu ia tidak percaya.

"Simpan pertanyaanmu untuk nanti, Cagalli," ujar Kira, "lebih baik lanjutkan makanmu"

"Baiklah…" Cagalli akhirnya mengalah. Ia kembali duduk di kursi dan melanjutkan makannya yang terhenti. Meskipun ia merasa teramat lapar, namun nafsu makannya hilang. Sup yang dibawa Mir mungkin adalah sup paling enak yang pernah ia rasakan jika pikirannya tidak serumit sekarang.

Kedua laki-laki di depannya hanya diam. Athrun duduk di salah satu kursi, lebih jauh dari mereka sedangkan Kira mengamati dari dekat. Ada beberapa jenis buah dan sayur yang belum pernah Cagalli lihat sebelumnya dan Kira dengan senang hati memberitahu nama makanan itu beserta cara memakannya. Cagalli sudah selesai menghabiskan sarapannya ketika suara ketokan pintu terdengar.

"Itu pasti Dearka dan Yzak," ujar Kira, "Athrun, bisakah kau membuka pintu?"

Athrun mengangguk. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan untuk membuka pintu. Wajah menyeringai Dearka muncul.

"Kami sudah membawanya, commander," ujarnya senang.

"Minggir Dearka! Biarkan penasihat masuk!" seru Yzak yang ada di belakang Dearka.

"Bisakah kau sabar, Yzak? Kau tahu aku lebih sopan darimu," balas Dearka.

"Sialan kau—"

"Yzak, Dearka," panggil Kira dari dalam kamar. Serentak kedua kapten itu diam, "terima kasih sudah membawa penasihat kesini. Silahkan masuk" lanjutnya.

"Baik, Prince Kira," jawab kedua kapten itu.

"Penasihat silahkan masuk," Athrun mundur dan mempersilahkan orang lain selain Yzak dan Dearka masuk.

Mata Cagalli membulat, meskipun ia sudah mengalami kejadian yang aneh dan mengejutkan sebelum ini, ia tetap tidak dapat menyembunyikan kegemparannya. Seorang laki-laki pirang dan tegap masuk ke kamar. Wajahnya sangat dikenal oleh Cagalli, bahkan Cagalli sangat mengaguminya.

"Selamat pagi Prince Kira" laki-laki yang disebut penasihat itu menebar senyum.

"Selamat pagi pe—" ucapan Kira dipotong Cagalli

"Mr. Mwu!" teriak Cagalli senang. Akhirnya ia menemukan seseorang yang ia kenal. Cagalli kemudian berlari mendekati Mwu.

"Cagalli!" seru Mwu, "senang melihatmu bangun kembali."

"Bangun kembali?"

"Penasihat," Kira tiba-tiba sudah berada di dekat Mwu, "aku serahkan padamu."

"Baik, Prince Kira," Mwu menjawab sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

Kira mengangguk, ia menatap Cagalli lalu berjalan keluar diikuti Athrun dan kedua kapten lainnya. Begitu pintu tertutup, Cagalli meledak.

"Mr. Mwu dimana kita sekarang? Ini bukan Orb terlebih lagi ini bukan di dalam asrama. Istana apa ini? Kenapa aku dipanggil Aurora disaat mereka tahu nama asliku Cagalli? Kenapa ada fotoku disini? Kenapa mereka bilang aku tertidur selama 3 minggu. Aku yakin kita baru bertemu kemarin. Kenapa aku tiba-tiba bisa berbicara bahasa mereka. Kenapa aku bisa ada disini? Hewan ap—" Cagalli terus berbicara sampai Mwu memotongnya. Mwu memegang bahu Cagalli untuk menenangkannya.

"Tenang, Cagalli," ujar Mwu lembut, "kita akan membicarakan ini"

Cagalli menatap balik Mwu, ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah, mari bicarakan ini…"

Mwu tersenyum, "Harimu pasti melelahkan, aku sudah mendengar pelarianmu dari captain."

Cagalli hanya mengangguk singkat, "Anda tidak berpikir aku akan diam saja, bukan?"

"Tentu saja," balas Mwu, "aku sudah membayangkan kau akan menggunakan kemampuan memanahmu."

"Jika aku menemukan busur dan panah disini," Cagalli menghela nafas lagi, "semua akan menjadi lebih mudah."

Mwu tertawa pelan, ia berjalan ke pintu dan membukanya, "Silahkan, Aurora."

"Kita akan pergi?" tanya Cagalli, jarinya menunjuk kerah pintu, "dan jangan panggil aku Aurora, Mr. Mwu, namaku Cagalli"

"Benar," Mwu membenarkan ucapan Cagalli lalu tersenyum usil, "aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan, meskipun kau sudah melakukannya sendiri."

Cagalli tertawa kecil. Sebenarnya Cagalli hanya merasa lega karena menemukan seseorang yang ia kenal di dunia asing ini. Cagalli menatap Mwu sekilas lalu berjalan keluar, Mwu mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Jadi… Dimana ini?" Cagalli bertanya. Ia sengaja memilih berjalan di dekat jendela, Mwu berjalan di sampingnya. Dalam pelarian, Cagalli tidak dapat melihat keindahan luar istana karena terlalu sibuk berlari dan menoleh kebelakang. Tapi harus ia akui, dimanapun ia berada sekarang, ia seperti berada di surga.

Dari jendela ia bisa melihat hamparan bunga di atas rumput hijau. Beberapa wanita berpakaian seperti pelayan terlihat sibuk merawat taman. Sekilas Cagalli melihat seorang wanita dengan rambut pink sedang berbicara dengan salah satu pelayan. Wanita itu berdiri membelakangi sehingga Cagalli tidak dapat melihat wajahnya. Namun dari rambut, pakaian, dan gaya wanita itu berbicara, Cagalli yakin dia bukan seorang pelayan.

_Seorang nobel?_

"Taman yang indah bukan?" Mwu bertanya, melihat ekspresi kagum Cagalli saat melihat taman istana.

Cagalli mengangguk, "Sangat indah. Siapa yang merawatnya?"

"Wanita yang luar biasa, tentunya," jawab Mwu. Namun bagi Cagalli, itu bukan sebuah jawaban.

"Anda belum menjawab pertanyaanku sebelumnya, Mr. Mwu," Cagalli mengingatkan. Mereka sudah berbelok dan tidak ada jendela di sebelah kanan maupun kiri Cagalli.

"Kita berada di Heliopolis, Cagalli, sebuah kota yang indah. Kau pasti menyukainya," akhirnya Mwu menjawab.

Cagalli tampak bingung, "Heliopolis? Aku tidak pernah mendengar nama Heliopolis di Orb."

"Ini bukan di Orb," balas Mwu. Ia menatap Cagalli, gadis disebelahnya mengerutkan dahi, "Kita tidak berada di Orb Cagalli, kita sudah berada di tempat yang berbeda, sangat berbeda dari Orb."

"Tidak, tidak mungkin… Maksudku, aku yakin aku tidur di asramaku bersama Stellar. Betul, Stellar! Dimana dia?" Cagalli mulai panik.

"Temanmu tidak ada disini, ia pasti berada di Orb."

"Lalu kenapa aku disini?"

"Karena kau berasal dari sini."

Mendengarnya, mata Cagalli membesar. Tiba-tiba ia merasa takut dengan apa yang akan diceritakan oleh Mwu selanjutnya.

"Perhatikan langkahmu," suara Mwu membangunkan Cagalli. Ia menunduk dan menemukan tangga di depannya. Tanpa ia sadari, mereka sudah sampai di tempat lukisan fotonya digantung. Pelan-pelan, Cagalli menuruni tangga.

"Ini bukan Orb, Stellar ada di Orb. Ini Heliopolis, aku ada disini," Cagalli mencoba mencerna apa yang ia dapat. Ia teringat percakapannya dengan Shinn kemarin.

"_Dunia parallel?" Cagalli mengulang perkataan Shinn, "apa hubungannya dengan merefleksikan sesuatu yang tersembunyi"_

"_Ini teori yang paling menggelikan, Cagalli. Apa kau yakin mau mendengarnya?"_

_Cagalli mengangguk cepat. _

"_Ini hanya ditujukan kepada seseorang yang sebenarnya bukan berasal dari suatu dunia, misalkan kau tinggal di dunia ini tapi sebenarnya kau berasal dari dunia lain, sebuah dunia parallel yang berbeda. Mimpi bisa menghubungkanmu antara dunia ini dengan duniamu"_

"_Maksudmu aku ada di dua dunia yang berbeda dalam satu waktu?"_

"_Hanya pada saat kau tidur. Tubuhmu disini, tapi jiwamu ada di dunia parallel itu. Hanya saja karena kau berasal dari dunia itu, kau seperti mempunyai raga sendiri disana. Jadi yah seperti ada dua dirimu di dua dunia berbeda dengan satu jiwa"_

"Dunia parallel…" Cagalli menyuarakan pikirannya. Mwu yang berjalan di depannya berhenti dan memutar badannya, "apa benar ini dunia parallel? Dunia yang aku masuki jika bermimpi?"

Mr. Mwu menatap Cagalli lekat-lekat. Ia terkejut dengan pernyataan Cagalli.

"Dari mana kau tahu semua itu, Cagalli?"

_Shinn…_

"Hanya menebak, Mr. Mwu," Cagalli berbohong, "apa itu benar?"

Mr. Mwu mengangguk, "Tebakanmu cerdas."

Dengan dorongan tangan kirinya, Mr. Mwu membuka sebuah pintu yang sangat besar dan megah. Karena terlalu sibuk berpikir, lagi-lagi Cagalli tidak menyadari jalan yang sudah mereka lalui. Seharusnya ia mencoba memperhatikan jalan mengingat ia tidak bisa menemukan pintu pada saat ia kabur tadi pagi.

Angin sejuk menyapu wajah Cagalli. Udaranya sangat bersih, berbeda dengan Orb yang sudah berpolusi. Cagalli tersenyum tanpa sadar. Pemandangan yang ia lihat sekarang memang terlalu indah untuk menjadi kenyataan. Istana tempat Cagalli berada sekarang berada di atas bukit yang hijau. Bukit ini tidak terlalu tinggi dari daratan bahwa tapi cukup tinggi untuk melihat semua wilayah kota, kota Heliopolis. Struktur bangunan kota terbuat dari batu yang kokoh berwarna krem dan putih. Tiap bangunan memiliki beranda kecil dengan pegangan bundar hitam dihiasi dengan pot bunga kecil. Kota ini seperti kota Roma namun dalam skala yang lebih besar.

"Indah bukan?" tanya Mr. Mwu.

Cagalli mengangguk setuju, "Seperti dalam dongeng…"

"Heliopolis memang kota dongeng," Mwu menyetujui, "dan menjadi incaran…"

"Incaran?"

Mwu hanya tersenyum, "Kita berada di istana yang pertama kali dibangun oleh raja Heliopolis, Minerva Castle."

Mwu membalikkan badannya, Cagalli mengikuti. Istana di depannya merupakan istana termegah yang pernah ia lihat. Minerva Castle terbuat dari batu berwarna abu-abu muda dan terlihat seperti kaca. Pilar-pilar megah menopang keseluruhan bangunan dan kubah menutupi bagian atap istana. Istana ini pasti sangat indah jika dilihat dari atas menggunakan helicopter.

Mr. Mwu memandangi Cagalli yang tersenyum kagum.

"Selamat datang di rumahmu, Cagalli," ujar Mwu. Cagalli menoleh kearah Mwu, sinar matanya hangat.

"Terima kasih, Mr. Mwu," jawab Cagalli, "meskipun kau masih banyak tugas untuk menjelaskannya padaku."

Mwu tertawa, "Baiklah, mari kita duduk disana." Mwu menunjuk sebuah kursi batu yang terletak di bawah pohon besar. Tanpa banyak bicara, Cagalli langsung duduk di kursi dan menghadap kota. Bagaimanapun ia tidak mungkin melewati pemandangan indah ini.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui pertama kali?" tanya Mwu.

"Mengapa aku dipanggil Aurora?"

"Kau memang cerdas," balas Mwu, "satu pertanyaanmu mencakup semuanya."

Cagalli hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kau dipanggil Aurora ada alasannya, Cagalli," Mwu memulai ceritanya, "apa kau lihat pohon tinggi dan besar disana?" Mwu menunjuk satu pohon besar yang berada di tengah kota. Pohon itu terlihat rindang dengan daun yang lebat. Ia sudah melihat pohon itu dari tadi tapi Cagalli menganggap itu adalah pohon biasa. Namun setelah ia pikir-pikir kembali, jika pohon itu terlihat besar dari kejauhan apalagi jika pohon tersebut didekati.

_Pohon raksasa…._

"Kami menyebutnya pohon legenda," Mwu melanjutkan, "pohon legenda adalah sumber energi bagi kota ini."

"Energi… Dari pohon?" Cagalli sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

"Benar," balas Mwu cepat, "Jika kalian menyebut Orb berada di bumi, kalian bisa menyebut Heliopolis berada di Polis. Dulu, Polis hanya mempunyai satu kerajaan besar dan pohon legenda sudah ada sejak sebelum kerjaan Polis lahir"

Cagalli menatap Mwu, mata Mwu memandang lurus ke depan.

"Pohon legenda mempunyai kekuatan yang aneh, kami sendiri tidak mengetahuinya. Yang kami ketahui, pohon itu tumbuh bersama kami, para penduduk polis. Jika penduduk polis sejahtera, pohon legenda tumbuh menjadi besar dan tanah kami menjadi subur dan sumber air melimpah. Namun jika penduduk sengsara, pohon legenda menjadi layu dan kelaparan melanda Polis."

Cagalli memalingkan wajahnya, ia sekarang memandang pohon legenda yang berada di kejauhan.

"Suatu ketika, raja Polis mempunyai anak kembar. Sesuai aturan, anak pertamalah yang mewariskan tahta kerajaan. Namun peraturan ini membuat anak kembar kedua marah dan menuntut keadilan. Melihat anak bungsunya akan melakukan apapun untuk berkuasa, raja Polis lalu membagi kekuatan pohon legenda menjadi dua dan memberikan kekuasaan masing-masing pohon tersebut kepada kedua anak kembarnya. Anak pertama mewariskan pohon pertama dan memberi nama kerjaannya Heliopolis, sedangkan anak kedua memberi nama kerajaannya Hermopolis."

Mwu tersenyum, "Kita berada di kerajaan anak pertama, Heliopolis, kerajaan yang makmur dan sejahtera. Namun hal itu tidak terjadi pada Hermopolis. Anak kedua dan raja berikutnya memimpin dengan tangan besi dan meminta pajak yang besar sehingga penduduk Hermopolis menjadi sengsara."

"Sengsara? Berarti pohon legenda di Hermopolis…"

"Layu," timpal Mwu, "tidak ada satupun daun di pohon legenda Hermopolis. Tanah mereka menjadi gersang dan kekeringan. Hal ini menjadikan raja Hermopolis murka terhadap Heliopolis dan berniat mengambil kekuatan pohon legenda Heliopolis untuk mengembalikan kekuatan pohon legendanya."

"Apa-apaan itu?!" seru Cagalli, "pohon legenda mereka layu akibat perbuatannya sendiri. Mengapa mereka ingin mengambil kekuatan Heliopolis."

"Perebutan kekuatan sudah terjadi dari ratusan tahun yang lalu, Cagalli," ujar Mwu, "dan selama itu Hermopolis berusaha menyerang Heliopolis. Kedua kerajaan sudah berperang entah sudah berapa lama."

Cagalli merasa kesal mendengar cerita Mwu, "Jika pasukan Hermopolis sampai ke kota, apa yang terjadi? Menebang pohon legenda dan membawa pohon itu ke Hermopolis? Semudah itukah?"

Mwu menatap Cagalli, ia menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak, tentu saja tidak semudah itu."

"Lalu… Bagaimana?"

"Hermopolis harus memindahkan kekuatan itu dengan kekuatan yang sama seperti kekuatan yang memisahkannya," jelas Mwu, "apa kau mengerti?"

"Tidak," jawab Cagalli cepat.

"Raja Polis yang memisahkan kekuatan pohon legenda memiliki kekuatan yang sangat kuat dan berbahaya. Kekuatan itu hanya diwariskan kepada satu orang selama beberapa ratus tahun sekali. Tidak ada yang tahu kapan orang dengan kekuatan yang sama akan muncul dan sampai Raja Polis tersebut meninggal, tidak ditemukan lagi orang yang memiliki kekuatan yang sama."

"Selama ini, Hermopolis menyerang Heliopolis sambil menunggu orang yang memiliki kekuatan yang sama lahir," lanjut Mwu, "Tapi dua puluh tahun yang lalu, orang yang memiliki kekuatan itu lahir di Heliopolis."

Cagalli menelan air liurnya. Ia takut pemikirannya menjadi kenyataannya.

_Dua puluh tahun yang lalu… Sama dengan umurku sekarang._

Mwu tersenyum pahit, "Seperti dugaanmu Cagalli, orang itu adalah kau. Kau memiliki kekuatan itu. Kau memiliki kekuatan Auror. Karena itulah orang-orang memanggilmu Aurora, putri yang memiliki Auror."

Mendengarnya, tanpa sadar Cagalli mengepal tangannya. Ia merasa terkejut, bingung, marah, dan takut… Selama dua puluh tahun, seluruh hal penting yang menyangkut hidupnya dirahasikan.

"Begitu kau lahir, Hermopolis menyerang penuh Heliopolis. Mereka menginginkanmu, menginginkan kekuatanmu. Melihat kondisi itu, ayah dan ibumu memutuskan untuk melarikanmu ke dunia parallel agar Hermopolis tidak bisa mengejarmu. Aku yang pada saat itu berstatus commander, ditugaskan untuk menjagamu," Mwu berkata dengan nada sedih, "maafkan aku baru memberi tahumu sekarang, Cagalli, tapi Uzumi bukanlah orang tua kandungmu."

Tangan Mwu meraih tangan Cagalli yang mengepal. Entah sejak kapan Cagalli menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya, "Aku tidak mengerti Orb, tidak mempunyai uang, dan kau masih sangat kecil. Aku tidak sengaja bertemu Uzumi dan entah mengapa aku menceritakan semua kepadanya. Mungkin dalam hati aku sudah merasa Uzumi adalah sosok orang tua yang tepat untukmu. Uzumi setuju untuk merawatmu hingga sekarang, Cagalli," ujar Mwu lembut. Ia memegang pipi Cagalli dan mengusap air mata yang sudah jatuh, "Uzumi mencintaimu, Cagalli, selayaknya anak kandungnya sendiri. Lihatlah kau sekarang, kau membanggakannya."

Cagalli terisak, wajahnya tetap menunduk.

"Te—terima kasih, Mr. Mwu," ujar Cagalli terbata-bata. Suaranya bergetar.

Cagalli akhirnya mendongak untuk menatap Mwu. Mata Mwu memancarkan kelembutan dan kehangatan, tangisannya bertambah deras. Cagalli lalu memeluk Mwu sambil berkali-kali mengucapkan terima kasih. Seumur hidupnya, ia tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa orang ini adalah orang yang paling berjasa. Melindunginya, menjaga dari kejauhan, dan mencarikan orang tua yang baik untuknya. Entah harus seberapa banyak ucapan terima kasih untuk membalas semua kebaikannya selama ini.

Mwu mengusap kepala Cagalli, "Tidak perlu berterima kasih, Cagalli. Sejak kau berada di tanganku, aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai keluarga sendiri."

Dari kejauhan, dua orang laki-laki mengamati Cagalli dan Mwu. Mereka berdiri di sebuah beranda. Satu laki-laki tampak mengamati dengan serius sedangkan yang satu lagi hanya bersandar pada pegangan beranda.

"Menurutmu apa yang mereka bicarakan?"

Laki-laki di sebelahnya hanya mengangkat bahu, "Mungkin perjuangannya menjaga Aurora."

"Tapi apa perlu sampai berpelukan? Kau lihat itu, Athrun!" laki-laki berambut coklat itu berkata dengan nada kesal. Ia menujuk kearah Mwu dan Cagalli.

"Kau berlebihan, Kira,"

"Ia menolakku, kakaknya sendiri," balas Kira, "Penasihat sudah mempunyai istri! Berani-beraninya…."

Athrun menghela nafas, "Aurora tidak mengenal dirimu, Kira. Disini yang ia kenal hanya Mwu."

"Tetap saja!" Kira ngotot, "Athrun, bagaimana dengan orang itu?"

Athrun melirik Kira. Raut muka laki-laki disebelahnya sudah berubah menjadi serius. Ia meluruskan badannya, melepaskan sandarannya.

"Masih beraktivitas seperti biasa," jawab Athrun, "kita tetap harus memastikannya dengan penasihat."

Kira mengangguk, "Meskipun aku senang Cagalli berbicara dengan bahasa kita," ujar Kira masih menatap Mwu dan Cagalli, "penasihat sudah melakukan yang terbaik, aku berhutang padanya."

Athrun menatap Kira sekilas lalu memandang ke depan.

"Dimana orang tua kandungku, Mr. Mwu?" Cagalli bertanya kepada Mwu. Tangisannya sudah berhenti, ia menjadi lebih tenang sekarang.

"Ayahmu meninggal lima tahun yang lalu, Cagalli," Mwu menjelaskan dengan pelan, mencoba mempelajari ekspresi Cagalli. Tapi Cagalli hanya diam, mungkin terlalu banyak berita mengejutkan yang ia terima hari ini, "ibumu berada di kuil sekarang. Setelah ayahmu meninggal, beliau banyak menghabiskan waktu disana. Begitu kami menemukanmu di Dane Forest, kami sudah memberitahunya. Sepertinya beliau sedang dalam perjalanan kesini."

"Baiklah," jawab Cagalli singkat, "jadi ayahku sudah meninggal…"

"Tapi kau tidak sendirian, Cagalli. Kau masih mempunyai ratu, Uzumi di Orb, dan juga Kira, kakakmu."

Mata Cagalli membulat, "Kira kakakku? Ahh… Tentu saja," Cagalli baru menyadari kebodohannya. Kira Yamato adalah pangeran di kerajaan ini dan ia adalah seorang putri, tentu saja mereka bersaudara.

Mwu tersenyum, "Sepertinya untuk hari ini cukup sampai disini," ujar Mwu, "jika lebih lama lagi, sepertinya kakakmu tidak bisa menahan diri lagi."

"Kira? Ada apa dengan Kira?"

Mwu mengusap kepala Cagalli, "Kau beruntung, Cagalli. Ayo aku antar kekamarmu."

Cagalli mengangguk. Ia berjalan mengikuti Mwu dari belakang. Masih banyak pertanyaan yang masih belum dijawab oleh Mwu. Tapi Mwu benar, ia merasa sangat lelah. Sepertinya ia akan menempel di kasur jika menemukannya. Tiba-tiba Cagalli teringat sesuatu.

"Mr. Mwu, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan lagi."

Mr. Mwu menoleh ke Cagalli.

"Aku menyadari bahwa orang-orang yang kutemui, memiliki hewan disampingnya dan bisa menghilang"

Mwu tertawa, "Maksudmu ini," Mwu membentangkan tangan kanannya dan tiba-tiba.

_Pooopp!_

_Ya.. Itu suaranya._

Seekor mahluk berbulu berdiri disamping Mwu, badannya besar dengan mata yang tajam.

"Seekor singa, Mr. Mwu?" ujar Cagalli tidak percaya. Ia mundur selangkah, insting karena melihat binatang buas didepannya.

"Namanya Pales, tenang anima tidak akan menyerang jika tidak diperintah oleh majikannya," Mwu mengelus-elus kepala Pales. Singa itu tampak senang.

"Anima?"

"Seluruh penduduk Polis memiliki animanya sendiri dan kekuatannya masing-masing," jelas Mwu.

"Jadi penduduk Polis memiliki sihir?"

"Bisa dikatakan begitu. Tapi jangan kau bayangkan sihir seperti film di bumi. Kami memiliki kekuatan kecil yang harus disalurkan ke benda lain jika ingin kekuatan kami bermanfaat."

Cagalli menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak mengerti."

Mwu menarik pedang yang ia bawa, "Perhatikan ini," Mwu berjalan mendekati sebuah batu besar yang ada di taman. Ia menyentuh batu tersebut dengan ujung pedang dan seketika batu tersebut hancur menjadi berkeping-keping.

"Waaahhh…" Cagalli berdecak kagum, "bagaimana Anda bisa melakukannya?"

"Coba sentuh salah satu pecahannya," perintah Mwu.

Cagalli menuruti. Ia mengambil salah satu pecahan kecil dan seketika langsung melepaskannya. Ia memekik kecil sambil mengibas tangannya. Mwu tertawa.

"Apa itu tadi? Seperti kena setrum," Cagalli memegang jempolnya yang kaku.

"Kekuatanku memiliki unsur listrik. Aku menyalurkan kekuatanku dan mengalirkan listrik ke batu sehingga batu tersebut pecah. Sudah mengerti sekarang?"

Cagalli mengangguk, "Ingatkan aku untuk tidak memegang apapun yang Anda pecahkan, Mr. Mwu."

Mwu tertawa lagi.

* * *

Komentar dan pertanyaan silahkan dilontarkan di review atau PM. Maaf jika terjadi kesalahan dalam pengetikan atau format penulisan, aku menulis ini dalam keadaan besok aku akan menghadapi ujian semester :). Terima kasih sudah membaca. -Rei-


End file.
